Days in Konoha
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: AU/ Random ficlet/ semi M/ Sepuluh mahasiswa dari Tokyo yang tinggal di desa Konoha. Seperti biasa, rumah kelompok mereka tidak pernah jauh dari kata masalah dan kejadian tak terduga. Dan sebagai ketua kelompok, Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang pertama yang selalu disuruh-suruh anggota lainnya/ Day 2 : Shino Paling Pengalaman. Yuk ngintip!
1. Day 1 : Gaara si Keibuan

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Days in Konoha!**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

.

.

* * *

Kelompok 101 . Staring :

**Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, dan Uzumaki Karin**

* * *

Day 1 : Gaara si Keibuan

.

.

.

.

Siang hari yang adem ayem di Desa Konoha, sepuluh mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo itu kini sedang tidak ada kegiatan di rumah _basecamp_-nya. Namun seperti biasa, rumah kelompok mereka memang tidak pernah jauh dari kata masalah. Entah itu masalah besar maupun masalah kecil seperti sekarang ini. Ada saja kejadian-kejadian tak terduga. Dan sebagai ketua kelompok, Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang pertama yang selalu disuruh-suruh anggota lainnya.

HUP!

HUP!

HUUPP!

"Tsk, siaaaaall tinggi amat sih! _Teme_, kau saja yang naik sana! Kau kan sudah sering bergelantungan di ketinggian!" celotehnya kesal karena tangannya tak kunjung sampai meraih jemuran yang terbang ke atap rumah. Lelaki Uzumaki itu sendiri takut jatuh karena sedaritadi yang ia lakukan adalah melompat-lompat di pinggir balkon kamar para gadis.

"Cih, itu kan kalau sedang misi saja." gerutu Sasuke sambil menatap sengit jemuran itu. Tentu saja ia tidak mau naik karena jemuran yang nyangkut di atap adalah bra milik Ino. Ia bisa dianggap maling pakaian dalam kalau naik ke atap hanya untuk mengambil bra, mau ditaruh di mana harga diri Uchiha-nya itu?

"Huwaaaaa kalian jahat! Masa bra ku mau dibiarkan berkibar-kibar di atap rumah? Kan tidak enak dilihat tetangga!" Ino berteriak kesal, "Shikamaru! Bantu aku dong!" sambungnya lagi.

"_Mendokusei._"

"Kiba! Tolong akuuuu~!"

"Zzzzzz…"

"Shinoo!"

"….."

"Gaara! Kau laki-laki kan?!"

"Kau mau bukti?" Gaara menjawab sekenanya.

"Uuuuhhh Gaara yang baik, maukah kau mengambil 'itu' di atap? Tolong yaaa~" Ino mulai merayu Gaara yang langsung mendapat _deathglare _dari Karin.

"Hhhh ... ya...ya...ya..." ucapnya sambil bangkit malas dari duduknya. Gaara mengambil tangga dan mulai naik ke atap. Sungguh adegan yang tidak penting tapi entah kenapa semua penghuni rumah menyaksikan prosesi perjuangan Gaara mengambil bra Ino.

_**Set!**_

Tangan Gaara berhasil meraih kacamata berkibar itu, ternyata salah satu jahitannya tersangkut pada paku yang ada di atap. Kesal karena susah diambil, ia memutuskan untuk menarik paksa bra itu hingga…

**BREEKK!**

Robek.

.

.

.

.

"Nih," tangannya menyodorkan bra sobek itu tanpa dosa pada Ino yang murung.

"Hiks hiks... Kalau tidak niat membantu bilang saja.. Kenapa harus seperti iniii! Huwaaaaa~" Ino menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat benda kesayangannya rusak di tangan Gaara. Semua menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Gaara, seakan ini semua memang salahnya.

"Apa-apaan kalian itu? Tadi tidak mau membantu, sekarang menyalahkanku!" gerutunya sambil melengos pergi ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu, entah apa yang dilakukannya di dalam bersama si bra tadi.

Lima belas menit kemudian Gaara keluar lagi. Ia mengetuk kamar para gadis di atas dan Sakura yang membuka pintunya. "Gaara, ada apa?" tanyanya polos. Tanpa menjawab ia justru menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya menuruni tangga, terus hingga membawa Sakura masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ia tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang terus berkoar-koar cemburu karenanya.

"Hei sedang apa kalian?! Cepat keluar atau kudobrak pintunya! Sakura, bertahanlah!" jerit Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Huahahahahahahaha!"

'_Sakura tertawa? Apa yang dilakukannya?'_ Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

.

.

_Cklek!_

Pintu itu terbuka lagi setelah sepuluh menit, menampakkan gadis tercintanya dengan senyum sumringah. "Tidak apa-apa Sasuke_-kun_, hihihi..." tawa gadis itu masih saja belum pudar, disusul Gaara yang ikut keluar kamar dan memandang aneh Sasuke.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? Dasar anak emo gagal." celetuk Gaara tanpa ekspresi.

"KAU!" Tepat sebelum Sasuke menjitak Gaara, Sakura sudah keburu menangkap tangannya. "Sssh Sasuke_-kun_, biarkan saja. Gaara ingin minta maaf pada Ino." bisiknya di telinga Sasuke.

"Ya terus? Gue mesti bilang wow gitu?"

.

.

#####

.

.

Sesampainya Gaara di atas, yang dilakukannya adalah menyembunyikan satu tangannya dan mengetuk pintu dua kali. "Ino. Ini aku." sapanya pelan dan pintu itu langsung dibuka oleh Karin. "Halo Gaa—"

Tanpa mempedulikan Karin, Gaara langsung masuk menuju Ino yang masih mewek di pelukan Hinata. "Hiks … hikss Gaara jahat banget sama aku…"

"Ino," panggil Gaara halus.

"Itu kan baru beli. Masa udah sobek aja, huhuhu…"

"I—"

"Gue mau balik ke Tokyo aja lah kalo gini, cowo-cowo di sini ga ada yang asik. Semuanya jahat, cuma elu-elu doang yang baik sama gue, hiks…"

"INO!" akhirnya Gaara teriak. Spontan Ino dan Hinata langsung nengok kaget. Terlebih lagi melihat benda yang dikepelin Gaara itu. "Ini, sudah kujahit. Pakailah."

Tangisan Ino langsung meleleh terharu, baik sekali Gaara mau menjahit bagian yang sobek tadi? Tapi begitu ia coba pakai…

"Kok jadi kekecilaaan?! Ini sih sama aja bohong! Ujung-ujungnya juga ga bisa dipake lagi, huwaaaaa~!" Ino kembali menangis tersedu-sedu dan melempar bra-nya ke muka _stoic _Gaara. Gaara yang nerima itu pun langsung kesal bukan main. _'Bukannya bilang terima kasih, huh!'_ ia membatin sembari menuruni tangga menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berduaan dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku nyesel minta bantuan kamu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ternyata ukuran kamu beda sama Ino. Di dia kekecilan. Makanya, gedein dulu tuh tet—"

_**BLAK!**_

Belum selesai ngomong, sebuah majalah herbal menghantam mulutnya keras berkat Sasuke. _Jade_ dan _onyx_ saling mengernyit menyiratkan _'__m__aksud lo apa hah?'_

"Jangan seenaknya bicara." Sasuke mengirim _deathglare_ akutnya.

"Tau ah gelap! Bete!" Gaara ngambek masuk kamar dan membanting pintu, dongkol karena usahanya tidak ada yang menghargai satupun. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura kembali menggeleng-geleng melihatnya.

"Sakura…"

"Ya, Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Memangnya ukuranmu sekecil apa?"

_**BLAK!**_

Kini, majalah herbal itu gantian parkir di mulut Sasuke. _Poor you._

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Fic ini akan berisi _random_ _story_ yang setiap chapternya akan berganti _main chara_. Bisa dibilang juga _side story_ dari fic The One and Only-ku. Ada yang mau request siapa _main chara_ untuk chapter 2? xD pilihannya ada di atas tadi yaa!

.

**Review?**


	2. Day 2 : Shino Paling Pengalaman

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Days in Konoha!**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

.

.

* * *

Kelompok 101 . Staring :

**Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, dan Uzumaki Karin**

* * *

Day 2 : Shino Paling Pengalaman

.

.

.

.

_**Krik krik krik krik…**_

Malam hari yang tenang di Konoha, rasanya enak jika suasana kalem seperti ini dipakai untuk tidur, bersantai, malas-malasan dan sebangsanya. Namun sesuai peraturan rumah _basecamp _mereka, setiap malam Sabtu; Naruto, Shino, dan Sasuke adalah oknum-oknum yang kebagian jadwal ronda. Maklum saja, mereka semua—sepuluh mahasiswa—berasal dari Tokyo. Tinggal di kampung begini pastilah mereka merasa diincar maling kelas teri, jadi mau tidak mau para laki-laki harus bergantian jaga setiap malam.

"Bangun woy, ronda-ronda." Shino menendang kecil kaki Naruto yang sedang terlelap. Nampaknya si pak ketua itu lupa jadwal rondanya sendiri.

"Mmmmm jam berapa ini…? Apa yang lain sudah tidur?" Naruto menjawab setengah sadar.

"Hn. Ayo keluar."

Berkat paksaan—dan seretan Sasuke tentunya—maka tiga cowok itu pun melakukan aksi rondanya. Sialnya Naruto, harus ronda ditemani dua manusia pendiam macam Sasuke dan Shino. Untuk satu jam saja rasanya bagai setahun, bahkan ia mulai menguap-nguap sendiri karena bosan.

"Ngomongin apa kek biar ga ngantuk." Naruto mulai bersungut kesal.

"Hn."

"….."

.

.

.

Tidak ada hasil yang signifikan.

Keadaan masih tidak berubah.

Akhirnya selaku pihak paling bete, Naruto pun berinisiatif mengajak Shino bicara. Sementara Sasuke cuek-cuek bebek dan memilih berkutat dengan ponselnya sendiri.

"Shino, kamu ga capek diem aja kayak patung gitu?"

"Enggak." jawabnya singkat, jelas, padat. Aneh sekali, daritadi Shino tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Beda dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah berganti-ganti posisi mulai dari duduk, selonjoran, nyender, duduk lagi, tengkurap, nyender lagi, dan sebagainya.

"Jadi orang jangan terlalu pendiam, nanti jomblo terus kaya si _teme_."

"Aku tidak jomblo." timpal Shino lagi.

"Terus kau punya pacar?"

"Ya."

"Sudah berapa lama?" Naruto mulai _kepo._

"Tiga tahun setengah."

Sontak Naruto langsung ber-woow ria. Sebenernya Sasuke juga agak _shock_ denger ini, tapi dia berusaha untuk _stay cool_ sekalipun kupingnya tetap menyimak pembicaraan dua temannya.

"Terus-terus, udah pernah ngapain aja? Grepe-grepe gitu?"

"Udah."

"Ciuman?"

"Apalagi."

"Begituan?"

"….."

Shino bergeming, menunduk. Entah dia malu atau ragu untuk menjawab. Tapi akhirnya dia jawab juga pertanyaan Naruto itu…

"Hampir."

"HAAAAAAHHHH?! Ko bisa?!" suara cempreng Naruto menggelegar kuat, kaget.

"Ya. Singkat cerita, aku ini hampir diperkosa."

"HAH?!" kali ini giliran Sasuke yang kaget. Ia bahkan menjatuhkan ponsel saking kagetnya, buru-buru ia pun memasang muka _stoic_-nya lagi, mencoba tenang seperti semula. "Ehm… gak kebalik tuh?" lanjutnya lagi dengan suara normal.

"Enggak. Pacarku sangat agresif orangnya."

"HAH?! Serius ah!" mereka berdua mulai menatap Shino lekat-lekat, siap menginterogasi pengalaman Shino.

"Dua rius. Nih buktinya." Shino mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan folder foto khusus bersama pacarnya. Dan ya, mata Naruto dan Sasuke sampai membelalak kaget. Dari semua foto-foto itu, Shino nampak datar-datar saja tanpa ekspresi. Sementara si cewek selalu berpose cium pipi, nempel, gelayutan dan manja pada Shino. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, cewek itu cantik banget. Kok bisa dia mau sama Shino?

'_Ini mustahil!'_ _inner_ Sasuke berteriak tak terima.

"Alaaah pasti ini foto editan!" Naruto tertawa remeh pada Shino.

"Ya sudah kalau kalian tidak percaya."

Berikutnya, mereka kembali terdiam. Bukannya apa-apa, mereka—tepatnya Naruto dan Sasuke—sibuk tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Shino yang pendiam ini, ternyata tingkat pengalamannya lebih jauh dari mereka yang tergolong amatir soal cewek. Padahal soal tampang, jelas menang Sasuke. Soal sifat, jelas Naruto lebih humoris dan _easy going._ Tapi kenapa?!

"Kalian kalau cari pacar jangan melihat fisiknya." Tiba-tiba saja Shino membuka suara, berhasil mengundang lirikan dua temannya. "Zaman sekarang, susah mencari perempuan baik-baik."

"Lah kau sendiri? Dapet yang 'agresif'?" sahut Naruto setengah nyindir.

"Makanya, kita harus berusaha untuk membimbing mereka ke jalan yang benar. Kalau bisa, jangan ada seks sebelum nikah." Oke, kalimat ini cukup ngejleb untuk Sasuke yang taraf kenakalan pikirannya kadang kumat jika membayangkan Sakura. Ia pun segera memprotes secara tidak langsung, "menurutku itu tergantung mereka melakukannya dengan siapa."

"Iya betul! Kalau melakukannya dengan semua laki-laki, baru bisa dibilang nakal." dukung Naruto pada opini Sasuke.

"Sekali haram tetap haram. Dosa ditanggung masing-masing." Kini Shino bagaikan ulama yang sedang menceramahi Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia mulai membacakan tafsir ayat-ayat kitab suci yang ia hafal dan dua temannya itu menyimak baik-baik. Malam ronda ini mereka lewati bak acara pesantren kilat yang berisi siraman rohani. Dua jam kemudian suasana kembali sunyi dan semua sudah kehabisan kata-kata, bingung harus bicara apalagi.

"Nggg… Shino. Menurutmu, Hinata cocok denganku tidak? Dia gadis baik-baik kan?" Naruto malu-malu bertanya pada patung di sampingnya. Sementara Sasuke mulai menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. "Sudah kukira kau menyukainya, _Dobe."_

"Iya hehehe… Gimana, Shino? Setuju ga nih?"

"….."

"Shino?"

"….."

_**Krik krik krik krik…**_

"….."

"Ni bocah tidur kali ya!" Naruto geregetan sendiri tatkala pertanyaannya tak kunjung digubris. Ia bergerak mendekati Shino yang mematung dan mencopot paksa kacamata hitamnya.

"TUH KAAAAN DIA TIDUR, _TEME! KUSOYAROO!"_

.

.

.

.

* * *

_~Just another little story~_

Terima kasih kepada reviewer chapter lalu:

**Chiachan-18, **Panda-kun, **Redsans Mangekyou, FuuYuki34, **sora, haruno ruka, **Mizuira Kumiko, FuRaHeart, 13****th**** Larc Hell, Sakura Hanami, **dan para Guest yang ga login :*

Ada yang mau request siapa _main chara_ untuk chapter 3? xD pilihannya ada di atas tadi yaa! Kalian semua adalah semangatku! Sampai jumpa di apdetan fic Aya selanjutnya *cyuw*

.

**Review?**


End file.
